Chica Rica
by EuniceCullenPattinson
Summary: Bella es la chica mas rica en casi todo el mundo pero que pasara cuando conosca a Edward el chico mas rico de todo el mundo ¿que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

**Chica Rica**

**Cap. 1**

_Hoy era el mejor dia de mi vida el dia que me voy de compras las 48 horas del dia, estoy muy pero muy emocionada por ir a comprar y nunca parar de comprar ropa para mi y para mi hermana por cierto me llamo Isabella Swan pero me gusta que me digan Bells mi hermana se llama Alice Swan ella y yo somo gemelas asi que casi tenemos los mismos gustos._

_Vamos chicas que llegaremos tarde._  
_Ya vamos mama.-Bells y Alice_

_Mi mama se llama Esme y es la mejor mama del mundo ella es dise adora de ropa y tambien de organizar fiestas como bodas cumplea os etc etc._

_Alice me ayudas a ponerme mi vertido y a peinarme.-Bells _

_Claro y tu me maquillas ok.-Aly _

_Ok.-Bells_

_Hola Hola he aqui mi nuevo fic el cap es corto pero prometo que el otro sera mas largo aun las quiero mucho cuidense por sierto le dejo las imagen del vestido de Bella en mi perfil y para las chicas que estan esperando un nuevo cap de mis otros fics perdon pero he estado ocupada con algunas cosas jejej y para las chicas que son de LNM (LunaNuevaMeyer) aqui pueden ver mis nuevos fics y los que ya estaban publicados en LNM jeejej las quiero mucho espero que dejen reviews._

_**EuniceCullenPattinson**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2 **

**Bella POV.**

Auch! Alice me lastimas-Bells

Perdón Bells pero es que tienes todo el cabello enredado-Alice

Pasamos así como unos 5 minutos hasta que Alice por fin me pudo peinar y yo a ella maquillarla su maquillaje asía juego con su vestido, su vestido era rojo y con estampados en blanco y negro y claro mi maquillaje era azul.

Hijas se nos hace tarde-Esme

Ya vamos-Bells Alice

Bajamos a toda prisa vimos a mama que tenía un vestido fucsia con escote drapeado y falda de gasa era muy lindo solo que mama no se maquilla sino yo la hubiera maquillado.

Mama te ves hermosa-Alice

Gracias y ustedes también hijas mías-Esme

Que malo que papa no esté aquí para decirnos que somos sus princesas-Alice

La voz de Alice se quebró cuando dijo eso, papa había muerto 2 días antes del cumpleaños de Alice entonces para ella es muy difícil recordar a papa porque ella era casi como su preferida bueno yo también verdad pero Alice y mi papa se llevaban tan bien que era casi imposible separarlos.

Bueno no es momento para ponernos sentimentales ¡Hay que irnos de compras!-Bells

Si!-Alice

Bueno vámonos Jacob está esperándonos en la puerta con la limosina-Esme

Jacob era nuestro chofer personal era un chico muy agradable, pero lo malo es que dice mama que yo le gusto a él pero a mí me gusta otro chico de solo pensar en el siento que no hay nadie más a mi alrededor que solo estamos él y yo y que…

Bella! Bella! Vamos-Alice

Como siempre me sacas de mis pensamientos Alice-Bells

Lo siento-Alice

Bueno súbanse chicas va a ser un día muy largo-Esme

_**Bueno se que estoy haciendo caps muy cortos pero es que las ideas no llegan =/ **_

_**pero bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap las quiero mucho **_

_**Bye**_

_**Merece Review?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui otro cap mas de Chica Rica espero que les guste:**

* * *

**Cap. 3**

**Bella POV.**

Estábamos rondando por las calles hasta llegar a la primera tienda cuando entramos Alice y yo nos volvimos locas al ver tan lindo vestidos y solo mirábamos algo nos lo probábamos y si nos quedaba bien lo comprábamos

Yo compre 20 vestidos 10 pantalones y 15 playeras y blusas en la primera tienda

Y Alice compro 15 vestidos 5 pantalones y 10 playeras y blusas porque no todo le quedaba bien ya que es algo pequeña.

Y en la siguiente tienda hicimos lo mismo hasta que llegamos a la última tienda ahí encontramos accesorios gorras collares pulseras etc. Etc.

Hasta que llegamos a la sección de vestidos cortos Alice y yo usábamos más de esos cuando salíamos con amigos pero cuando salíamos en una cena formal usábamos más largos.

Hasta que me di la vuelta y ahí estaba el, que hacia el aquí que hacia el en una tienda para mujeres hasta que vi lo más horrible del mundo una chica se acercó a él y era Jessica pero que hacia el con ella Oh no, no, no, no ella no podía ser su novia no lo pude resistir más y Sali corriendo de la tienda y entre a la limo estaba llorado no podía parar de llorar hasta que alguien abrió la puerta y era Jacob y entro a la Limo.

Jacob: Señorita Bella se encuentra bien

Bella: No

No podía parar de llorar hasta que Alice entro a la limo y Jacob salió

Alice: Bella que tienes que paso allá dentro

Bella: Alice él está con otra él me prometió que nunca más iba a salir con nadie que solo estaba enamorado de mí y con quien lo encontré allá dentro con Jessica y si es su novia Alice?

Alice: ahora vuelvo

Bella: No Alice a dónde vas

Alice: esto no se va a quedar así Bella él no te puede hacer esto

Bella: Alice No!

* * *

**Que es lo que pretende hacer Alice**

**Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado el cap corto pero espero que les haya gustado **

**Las quiero mucho bye**

**Merece Rewiew?¿?**


	4. Nota de Autora

**Esta nota es solo para informarles de que Se va a eliminar Aprendiendo a Bailar y a ¿Amar? ahora las razones por las que borrare la historia son:**

**1- Por un review que me dejaron en la historia, al principio fue doloroso leerlo pero ahora lo tome como una critica constructiva para ayudarme a escribir mejor mis fics.**

**2- Algunas cosas que venian en el review son ciertas asi que voy a borrar todo empezar de nuevo para que la historia sea aun mejor**

**3- Pienso hacer esto con mis demas historias, pero para arreglarlas y hacerlas un poco mas interesante**

** Gracias por su comprension las quiero mucho.**

**Att: EUNICECULLENPATTINSON**


End file.
